Years and Memories Strewn
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Sequelto Loving these Kids,which is the sequel to Pregant atFourty four.Molly has been gone15 years, how is the family holding up?she left behind 5 new kids.3 are 20,2 are15. Arthur still suffers from his snakebite and has a new woman in his life. pls R
1. Prologue

1

Arthur still couldn't believe fifteen years ago small feet padded up and down the stairs he walked up now. He still couldn't believe Molly had been gone that long either. Livvy and himself had never gotten married, and probably never would. At 65 he thought he would have grandchildren only and a hearty life...but no....letters from Hogwarts still came...from Colb and Kelly.....and Arthur still had never gotten over Kelly's sickness. He never got over the sickness that she had been born with...she had such weak muscles when born and molly was so scared...Arthur couldn't help but build a resentment that still boiled inside him...he barely spoke to his daughter...though deep inside he loved her very much and knew she was turning into a beautiful young woman who longed for her father as equally as he longed for her.

The triplets were still the same...minus age. Each of them were 20 and still showed their vibrant personalities like when they were kids. Matilda was still shaky...but she had become quite mouthy. Myron was working for a career at Gringotts so he could be with Bill, and Langston was still the closest to her father. Her panic attacks still came...which scared Arthur....more so because she was six months into a risky pregnancy...like herself, she was carrying a three-some.

And Arthur....was still the same. Still loving...still had moments were he missed his wife dearly....but he was truly happy with Livvy.....though he also had moments of true pain.....it had been fifteen years and time for another operation.....the stint that they had put in last, had moved or become old, like himself and pain regularly came for him, just like clock work. Langston and bill did most everything he needed and he was so grateful for them. His other children were always willing but Bill and Langston basically lived there, which he was unsure how their spouses felt about that.

"Dad!" speaking of the devil.......

Langston came into the living room quickly and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck.

"OK so guess what?" She asked hugging him tight then going to sit on the couch.

"What?" he asked still standing, and smirking to himself at how she seemed to own the house...come to think of it, he thought, most of the time she seemed to own him.

"Well....my boss promoted me, right? Ok....so I said I can't cus of like the kids and everything and then Roger said that he would suggest I take it until the kids are born, because I'm not on bed rest or anything, but I need someone to help me with them when I have them and he can't cus he can only get a few weeks for maternity leave so...." She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Would you do it?" Arthur laughed.

"Would I what? Be your babysitter? By the time you have them Kelly and Colb will be home.....and..."

"If you'd rather I'd have them now I can." She replied seriously and Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin no...but at least let Kelly or Colb see if they want to help too......you now how they are they don't do anything around here...I need to do it all."

"Alright then." She held out her hand and Arthur helped her up and she sighed.

"Well I have to go. I have work to do but I think you have an appointment tomorrow with your healer right?"

"I rescheduled we're having a family dinner tomorrow for Percy's birthday you knew that."

"No...ugh, no! I have work tomorrow....what time are you doing it?"

"Six." Arthur replied hugging her.

"Ok...well I'll do my bets but I cannot guarantee."

"Alright kiddo...be careful. Come by later with Bill and Charlie OK? And please don't over due it?"

"Oh my gosh, Dad...guess what?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I've been having pain all day I think the baby's coming." Arthur stared at her and sarcastically replied, "yeah I bet...your such a little..."

"Good afternoon by family!" George yelled a she walked in carrying a large box. Langston smiled and kissed Arthur and George on the cheek before she walked out the door and apparated to the hospital, where she worked as a Chief Healer of the surgical ward.

"What do ya have in the box George?"

"Umm...stuff?"

"Yeah.,..what kind of stuff?"

"Nothing..I'll show ya later...how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Don't you have your appointment tomorrow?"

"No...Percy's birthday dinner is tomorrow night!" Arthur replied staring at his son.

"Dad everyone has plans for tomorrow, who was supposed to tell us all?" Arthur turned to look at the stairs and rolled his eyes.

"RONALD! GET DOWN HERE!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Your so beautiful."

"I know." Kelly replied to her boyfriend Andrew. He smiled. He was a tall boy, thin and had long blonde hair. Kelly was shorter, pretty thin and had short, shoulder length reddish brown hair.

"I love you, KellBell."

"I love you too, drew." Andrew was a nice boy, bu he was very emotional person...well...you could say just emo..he was abused as a kid....he was very shy...but he was also loving....he also had a secret...a secret that was only known by him and Kelly..one that she took with open arms to be able to still love him...she knew she was risking herself...every night..when she loved a person who had HIV. She didn't want to tell her family....and definitely not her father.....she wanted to be with Andrew forever...she didn't care what would happen. The only person she talked to besides him wasn't even real....the only other...thing...she confided in...was an old, duty picture of her mother.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes sir." Myron replied as his manager told him what hew as to do with his first customer. Myron flipped his long hair out of his eyes and bill came over to jokingly put it in a pony, like his was. Myron looked up at his brother, both men a picture of the other and he laughed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What time will you be home?" Matilda asked leaning up to kiss her husband.

"5....I love you honey."

"I love you too John...have a good day and be careful."

"will do, boss." he replied smiling. She smiled back. Yes she was happy.

a\n: alright, there's chapter one! Enjoy everybody, please review and give any ideas! Ilane, I also need to ask you a favor....would you mind turning on your biology mode and giving me tips on the medical side of Arthur's illness...he needs a new stint, he''s got some heart problems....the venom damaged him...any ideas?


	2. Ron's Forgetfulness

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

"Ron...how many times did I tell you to not forget to tell your brothers and sisters about the dinner?"

"Umm..many times Dad...a lot yeah."

"Mhmp...and so then, how did it, 'slip,' your mind son?"

"Well..Dad....I tried to tell them but every time I went to tell someone I would forget or we would get off track talking about something else...I'm really sorry..."

"Its alright....but do I have it on good authority George went out and told everyone to come tomorrow night?"

"Yes sir." Ron replied smiling. Arthur chuckled and ruffled his hair before he grabbed the box George had left behind and went on his way to the joke shop. Arthur looked around the empty house and sighedhe was alone. Alone in this big house.....he sat down on the couch and sighed...Livvy would be home soon.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Andrew! We'll be late for Potions!" Kelly yelled up the stairs and soon, her boyfriend came sliding down the banister.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my little angel."

"Its fine, drew....but we have to rush now and I hate rushing...I can't run because of my hair." she replied and Andrew began running.

"Drew!" she yelled as she through her hair in a pony tail to its side and began running.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You know Bill....I always wanted to be like you when I was a kid."

"Wanted....what does that mean? I'm not your favorite anymore?" Bill asked jokingly and Myron laughed.

"Nah its not that...its just...I can't be as strong as you....I mean...I'm starting to get afraid to go home Bill...I don't want anything happening to dad...Livvy hangs around him more now....Langston gonna have her kids in a few months...Matilda doesn't really come round no more.....Kelly and Colb are still young......"

"And you have the six of us grown ups that will always look after you...plus Livvy now too.....and I wouldn't worry about something happening to that old man of ours......he's strong Myron...don't think like that, OK?" Myron nodded as he sipped his drink and paid the waiter. Bill just watched him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Open the door!"

"I'm coming!" Matilda yelled quickly. She opened the door to reveal Charlie.....

"Hey sis." He said as he walked in.

"Hey, what brings you here? Need me to hide a dragon for yah?"

"Nah...but I wanted to talk about Dad's appointment tomorrow I..."

"He changed it... Percy's birthday dinner is tomorrow...."

"What!"

"Yeah..." she relied hesitantly. Charlie laughed.

"Kidding...just making sure you knew....seriously though...I don't think it was a good idea to cancel that appointment.."

"Why?" Matilda asked quickly and Charlie sighed.

"Just pain.....pains been horrible....I talk to him a lot now a days and I really wish he would've went but oh well....he rescheduled for the day after so its fine." Matilda just nodded.

"Who's going with him?"

"Langston." Charlie replied immediately and Matilda again nodded.

"Alright...."

a\n" please review!!!!!!!!!!!! ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME and if you have ANY please put them in your review .I love hearing from you guys.


	3. Some Good sleep

1

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Percy! Happy birthday to you!" everyone chorused before the sat down and ruined the cake. Percy smiled as he looked around the table at everyone eating and laughing and Arthur came over to hug him

"You've grown so much son, your such an amazing man now. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot." Percy gave him a knowing smile and Arthur smiled back, nodding.

"I know Percy....but you've been forgiven for what happened all those years ago." Percy nodded and Arthur smiled. It was getting dark outside so everyone helped moved everything inside and as everyone accumulated in the living room, Arthur excused himself to the bathroom. He bent over the toilet in just enough time to puke copiously into the toilet. Hints of blood splattered the side of the toilet and he groaned as he stood. He wiped it off and leaned heavily on the sink, rinsing his mouth. He spit a few times then dried off his mouth with a light blue towel Livvy had put in the bathroom. He stared at his ageing face in the mirror, he looked pretty much the same except for some grey streaks in his hair, and a more drawn, wrinkled face. He sighed, but it hurt to even do that!

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked back downstairs. A lot of the kids were packing to go home already, Ginny, Charlie, George, Myron, Matilda, Ron and their spouses and children. Arthur sighed after hugging each of them then going to sit on the couch. The only ones in the room were Langston, Bill, and Percy. Arthur smiled at them. Percy stood and sighed.

"Dad I have Molly's game early tomorrow....she's playing outfielder...I have to go home. Thanks so much for dinner though, I had a great time Dad...it was a great birthday." Arthur hugged him as he left and smiled, "I'm glad...love you Percy. Have a good night."

"Ok....make sure to tell me how your appointment goes." Arthur nodded and Percy apparated with a faint pop.

"Well....its just us...again...."

"Livvy's upstairs." Arthur pointed out and bill chuckled.

"Well.....What time are you guys going? Langston's the only one going right?" Arthur nodded tensely.

"Ok...well, if you guys need anything just give me a yell...you know I'll be here whenever you need anything."

"Thanks Bill." He nodded.

"OK and what are they actually doing?"

"Prep...I need the surgery in about a week...so they're testing and that good stuff... they want to know if anything else is wrong because of the venom and stuff."

"When should you be home after the operation?"

"Three days depending on how he reacts and any other ailments." Langston replied and Bill nodded.

"Alright good show...recovery shouldn't take as long as it did last time then...well I have to get home...Fleur called me a bit ago and apparently my little girl has her first broken heart so she's asking for me...I'll call you guys in the morning...love you Dad...see yah Langs." They both hugged him and he too apparated out of the room with a pop. Langston smiled up at her father.

"I have to go too dad...but don't freak out OK? Get a good nights rest and then I'll see you at 6 tomorrow morning. I'll be here can you be ready or at least up by then?"

"Of course."

"Ok....sleep..well! Tell Livvy not tonight, ok?" Langston joked and Arthur laughed.

"Goodnight princess."

"Good night, Daddy." she replied quietly. That's always how they would say good night to each other when she was a kid... Langston still remembered everything they used to do together....her heart was breaking he was going through so much pain....she knew it wasn't normal..she was a healer after all.

"See ya in the morning." Arthur nodded and turned to go upstairs as she left. Livvy met him in the hallway and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How do you feel?"? He shrugged nonchalantly and she laughed.

"I'm OK." he replied, making sure she knew he was only saying that because of her. She nodded with a smiling playing across her lips and she led him back into his bedroom, closing the door.

"You need to get some good sleep tonight."

"Yeah I know." She leaned up and kissed him quickly and he kissed her back passionately.

"Sleep." she replied after breaking the kiss and he laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." she replied, kissing him one last time then leaving. He laid back down in bed and sighed, a wave of grief that he hadn't had in a long while came passing over him. Molly wasn't there to reassure him about his appointment tomorrow...and she wasn't there for him to hold as he cried himself to sleep that night.


	4. Time Again

"Dad....Dad wake up." Langston said quietly, and Arthur eye's fluttered open.

"what's wrong?" he asked, slipping a hand behind her head so he could kiss her on the forehead.

"You overslept, we only have an hour to get ready...you need to get up."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I'm sorry princess."

"Its OK....just get dressed and everything and I'll make you some breakfast."

"I want oatmeal."

"You can't have wheat.....you want eggs?"

"Yeah...but why?"

"The venom.....your system rebukes certain things you can' have wheat they told you that."

"OK." he replied as he sat up.

"Are you in pain?" she asked as he stood and he nodded.

"OK...I'll get your medication out with your food, you just get a shower and get dressed...."

"Alright." she smiled and walked out of the room and Arthur walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they got to St. Mungos they waited for about a half an hour before they were called. Langston smiled at her father encouragingly, but she could see how tense he was. The healer took them into a small examining room and told Arthur to sit up on the table.

"Alright, its been 15 years since the surgery?"

"Yes." he replied as he laid down." the healer touched her forefinger under his neck and pressed down on a vein.

"OK....well its time for a new one for sure.....one of the veins that branches out of the main one, for your airway, collapsed. That would be difficulty breathing if you have that." Arthur nodded.

"any pain near the aren't that was attacked? I know it was a while ago but still, is there anything different about the marks?"

"It hurts yeah...but everything does, one of them looks really red bu it was a puncture so they said blood shows when it rushes past."

"Yeah it does." she took out a stethoscope and pressed it to his chest, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Take a deep breath."

"Another." she listened intently for five minutes before removing the scope form her ears.

"I'll be right back." she said as she walked out and Arthur looked over at Langston.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know.....don't freak out, its OK."

the healer came back a few moments later with a hospital gown and some forms.

"We're gonna admit him for the night...i don't like how his heart rhythm sounded. That one vein that collapsed needs an ivy and he's really in pain so I can't send him home." Langston nodded and turned to look at her father. He just stared at her. The healer smiled knowingly and walked out. Langston set the papers on the tale and handed her father the hospital gown. He took it and set it beside him, staring at the floor.

"Hey....don't get upset....I'll stay here tonight, and they'll figure everything out.....its probably nothing OK?"

"Ok." he replied and then he looked up at her. She helped him down as he went to put on the gown thy had given him, and Langston set to work filling out the paperwork.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You know you want to."

"No I don;t."

"you know you do."

"I really don't,"

"Dad..." Arthur took the cup from Langston and drank it quickly, closing his eyes then turning to her.

"That's disgusting."

"I know, but its for the test."

"Yeah I know... did you call everybody?"

"Yeah....George is on his way here, so is Matilda, Bill is coming with Victoria because Fleur doesn't feel good and everyone else will come and go in time."

"What about Livvy?"

"She's in the waiting room." Arthur nodded.

"How do you feel? You should lay down."

"Nah, the babies are awake anyway, they won't let me sleep."

"Oh...." they at their for a moment, in a silence that was awkward and unsettling, then Arthur spoke.

"Langston, I would've just gone home if you weren't here...i don't want to b here.....thank you for being here." Langston smiled ad kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't not be here you know that." she whispered to him and he smiled. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before resting it on her stomach and sighing. They stayed that way nil the healers came to take him for his first test: an MRI.


	5. Didn't Know

"I can't handle things that are closed." Arthur whispered quietly to Langston as they explained the MRI. They had changed plans and said it was to be a CT scan...last time Arthur had one, he was pretty out of it, now he knew what he was getting into.

"Dad....just breath OK?" he just stared at her, his eyes pleading; her heart broke for him.

"Can I stay In the room with him? Can I just hold his hand when he goes in?"  
"Of course." the healer to which Langston was speaking replied. She smiled and turned back to her father.

"OK Dad...I'll stay with you.....I'll stay in the room too." he nodded feeling slightly more eased about the situation.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright now, when the light flashes hold your breath and then let it out when it stops, OK?"

"Yeah." Arthur replied and the healer smiled.

The whole procedure took about 40 minutes. They had to scan a lot....his chest, neck, where he was attacked, they also had to check his head and legs. Legs because of weakness he told them he had and head, just to rule out any tumors, Alzheimers, etc.

"OK, that wasn't too bad was it?" the healer asked and Arthur just looked at her as Langston helped him up.

"I don't like closed spaces." he replied and Langston looked at her apologetically.

"He's not like this." she replied quietly and he healer nodded

"Pain potions, also the fact he's had a very ruff night. Let him sleep, we'll bring you up the results when they're ready. Its already nine o clock, so we'll probably have to wake him up at about 2 AM for another round of tests."

"Alright." Langston replied as she led Arthur into his room and closed the door. The rest of the night was spent in wonder and mostly silence. Langston tried to make the best of it for Arthur, but he was pretty much out of it by 11. she sighed and settled for trying to go to bed herself, but honestly she couldn't: she was very unnerved.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Drew....Drew wake up." Kelly said breathlessly and her boyfriend turned to face her.

"What, whats wrong?" they had been laying together on the couch and Langston had awoke, after sleeping peacefully for three hours, to a shooting pain in her side abdomen, and down.

"Drew...i don't know...get Minerva please?! She's a family friend I don't want anyone else."

"where is she I.."

"GO!" she groaned and Andrew flew out of the common room door to find his professor. He saw her sitting at the staff table and stopped running immediately.

"Mcgonagall, please we need you in the common room, Kelly's hurting really bad.....we don't know whats wrong." Minerva flew to the common room with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked Kelly sympathetically as she came to sit by her. Kelly could barely talk, but when Minerva ran her wand down her stomach and pressed on it lightly she grabbed her arm.

"Andrew, please help me carry her top the hospital wing.....quick!" she added when he hesitated. They took her to the hospital wing quickly and got her in a room just in time......

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What happened?" bill asked as he walked briskly with Minerva to the hospital wing.

"Was she hurt?"

"No.....she just didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"That she was pregnant...you have a nephew William."

A\n:L dun dun dun, I watched too many I didn't know I was pregnant's lats night! I got the idea then and this has to be a turning point for Arthur right???????? anyways, like the idea don't?????? I don't think she's keeping it, but ya'll will like the twist..please review!!!!!!!1


	6. Telling

1

Bill was still in shock. Minerva smiled as she helped him to the Foo Network they'd be using to go to St. Mungos...all Bill knew was h needed to tell his father. When they got there Minerva told Bill to wait outside and that she'd handle Arthur. He smiled immediately, though she could see he was having a ruff time, to say the least. His face was drawn and peaky and his eyes radiated the pain he must have been feeling.

"Arthur.....I came to tell you something...I mean I wanted to know how you where too but......Kelly came to the hospital wing and.......Arthur.....there's no other way to say it....when Molly didn't know she was having bill....well I mean....well...Kelly didn't know she was pregnant either.....you have a new little grandson." Arthur just stared at her.

"Minerva don't joke with me now please."

"Arthur I wish I were.....your daughter has a scrawling beautiful baby boy in her arms right now....and I'm going to have to send them home....it was a pretty close call......she was really early and so there were a lot of risks....I'm surprised at worst that you didn't lose her last night." Lost her...what? All Arthur had playing through his mind was....that he hadn't forgiven her....and that he'd be sorry if he didn't.


	7. Chpt you've Been Waiting 4! and Dreadin

1A\n: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long! Ugh! I can't wait to get back in the swing of things, my other stories will updated ASAP. Thanks for reviews, time for a new long, awesome chappie! Review and leave ANY IDEAS! Please!!!!!! GodBless, enjoy!

"Take a deep breath." Bill urged as Kelly tried to stop her tears from over-flowing. She was going to see her Dad....for the first time in months...he was laid up, and herself a new and shocked mother. She still couldn't fathom the child inside her had actually been growing inside her! It sounded odd, but it really wasn't. She was angry and hurt she had no idea she already loved the child....the baby she held, she loved dearly and wholly, and she couldn't believe she hadn't known! For the life of her she still didn't believe she had been pregnant! let alone, the babe was now in her arms.

"Bill...he's gotta hate me....we never talked before now what does he think of me?! I'm such a slut! Bill, I didn't even know!" now, she burst into tears.

"No...he doesn't hate you at all! He loves you very much, you have to believe that."

"Bill, why doesn't he talk to me?"

"KELLY ANGELA WEASLEY, cut it out now! Dad loves you to death, he's always love you....he'll tell you in due time what's wrong...its nothing, Kell...just his un-resolved issues." Kelly looked hurt, but nodded and took her baby, Adam Drew Weasley- Antonio. (Drew was Spanish decent.)

Arthur's face lit immediately when he saw his daughter, Kelly was taken aback, his face had never lit like that for her...his other daughters, yes...and sons...but never Kelly....she took a step closer...and another, until she was standing next to the man she had loved so much, but never felt that way in return. She held out her son and Arthur looked at her, than took Adam from her grasp. He seemed weary and so sick, but his face was immediately softened at the sight of his grandson. Arthur looked up at Kelly smiling, though he looked very lethargic. Bill realized Kelly was apprehensive with Arthur holding Adam, seeing as he had just awoken 10 minutes earlier from anesthesia from one of the stint removals.

"Dad you got him?" Bill asked quietly and Arthur nodded, looking up at Bill. Bill nodded and left, telling his father he'd be back later and Arthur stared at Kelly.

"Kelly....I haven't been treating you right...and I see that."

"Why though, Dad?"

"I.."

"This has been all of my life!"

"Kelly, it was just my own selfish reasons...I never could forget your mother...her last moments still haunted me....she never saw you as a baby...and that killed me...It killed me to know she was scared you wouldn't make it..it killed me to think that's what pushed her over the edge....Kelly..what really was the story was.....it killed me to think..you were her last thought, and not me."

"Dad...I'm sorry if its any consolation..I can't change what happened....but all of my life I've felt like you didn't want me. I don't know how to make sense of this."

"I understand Kelly....and I am so sorry for doing that to you..I didn't even realize it to be honest....Kelly it became how I thought all of the time...and I never gave it a second glance...I am so sorry Kell, I really am..I love you..please believe me? I am sorry..I'm sorry for treating you the way I have." Arthur had tears rolling down his cheeks and Kelly just stared at him.

"Dad....you've treated me like this ever since I was a kid...I never felt..loved..I never felt like any of my sister..or brothers! for that matter...Dad I forgive you...that's only because I want everything to change I want you in my life Dad..I've learned that even if you live in the same house...it makes no difference how you feel toward someone....and I don't want division between me and you...Dad..I want to be your little girl...I want to be able to talk to you and..." Arthur was about to reply, but a healer walked in, with the CT scan results...and a grim looking expression.

a\n: ima cry too! Review and ANY IDEAS medical and family wise are welcome!!!! Anything is asked to be left1 lol I want feedback!

GodBless, Happy Easter Week!

Fd-hp-Ecluvr!!!!!!! (Felicia)


	8. Can My Daughter stay?

1A\n: not sure when I will update next, because family is coming in, but still, enjoy and review and I will try to update again regularly. Hope you have a great Easter, and that God blesses you in ways you can't imagine. My family is the best and I will try to step away from the madness to update if I get reviews for this chapter! Ahahaha! Happy Easter!

Felicia

"Mr. Weasley." the healer began quietly, but Kelly stood.

"Do you want me to go get bill?" she interrupted, aiming her question solely at her father, though, the healer answered.

"Actually, if its OK with Mr. Weasley..I think its best you get your brother. By then I will have told him alone...and in this scenario I think that's best." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"My daughter can't stay?" He asked hugging her close. The healer sighed.

"If you which, she may...but I don't know if you want her hearing all of this." Arthur took in a deep breath, contemplating his decision. Finally, he looked at Kelly.

"You want to stay, princess?" He asked. Surely he didn't want to fight about it...he was out of fight by now.

"Yeah I'll be OK....I want to be here." she replied, and for the first time, Arthur saw fierceness in her...Molly's fierceness.

"Alright...then continue." he replied, gesturing to the healer. The healer took in a dep breath then took out her clipboard, beginning a dreaded conversation.

"Mr. Weasley...the CT scans came back...you were positive for a great deal of things. One cause of your headaches and dizziness, is a small spot on your brain. Its not cancer or a tumor...we think its your chemicals in your mind reacting bad to medication. We're going to give you a different dose and monitor the swelling. Your stomach pains and back aches are something completely different....its more serious. Your kidneys aren't functioning properly...you'll need to be put on kidney dialysis...your case is pretty bad. Everything else is temporary..pain, another stint operation....and medication change. I think they're starting you on kidney dialysis tonight. Don't eat a lo of dinner and try to relax. I know its hard. They'll be in a little bit later to give you something to drink do thy can get a good picture of your kidneys first, Ok?" she said quietly as she walked to the door. Then she stopped.

"I'm sorry." She left then, closing the door tight. Adam cried.

a\n: eww! I feel for Arthur that dilation stuff you have to drink for a scan is gross, but it a.S. to be done. See where his is going? ANY IDEAS AT ALL! ANYTHING ON YOUR MIND GIVE IT TO ME! Thanks for feedback, please review and ask any questions if you have them!

GodBless

felicia


	9. For Once

1A\n: this chapter is solely dedicated to Ilane....who knows molly and Arthur apart is un-bearable...but that the best I can do is give him and Livvy a little lead-way! Hope you enjoy Ilane. Everyone, please review!

"Comfortable?" Livvy asked quietly and Arthur nodded.

"Well...what else do you need?"

"A kiss." he replied quietly smiling and Livvy chuckled.

"Are you scared?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Yeah." he admitted.

"Why?" she asked back and he looked at her lovingly.

"Because...I have a lot to live for and I can't leave you guys." he replied and Livvy sighed.

"Arthur...don't think like that though, OK?"

"I know." he said as she held him close. She laid her head on top fo his and he held her waist close to him. She grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers, bot of them looking in front of them.

"Your strong you know.....you'll be alright." She said, turning his hand over.

"You look dehydrated....are you allowed to drink something?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"And your not lying to me because your thirsty?" she asked and he smiled.

"No." he mouthed soundlessly. She nodded and sighed, cuddling closer to him.

"I love you." she said quietly and Arthur's breath he was taking suddenly was caught in his throat. He'd never told her he loved her before....he looked up at her, his eyes glazed over dangerously.

"Arthur?" she asked quietly tying to smile at him and he nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to say it back." she replied obviously.

"But I want to." he replied, his eyes mirrored the struggle going on inside himself.

"Then why won't you?" she asked gently.

"I love you." he said barely inaudible. She smiled.

"Your gonna be OK." she said slowly, her face close to his. He nodded, not exactly reassured and slipped his hand behind her head, though it hurt to do so. He kissed her deeply and she sighed contentedly.

"You'll be Ok." she repeated..again, Arthur wasn't assured.

"And if I'm not?"

"Nothing of the sort." she immediately replied.

"Ok." he gave in.

"Don't think that way....OK? Please don't...please don't do that." she said begging him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Alright." he said back.

"I'm just worried about the kids."

"I'll watch the kids, Molly will watch you....I promise." Arthur didn't need to be promised...he knew Molly would always watch over him.....but he had just told Livvy..he loved her. Three powerful words he always told Molly and never had a doubt with...and now he was giving them to someone else....he laughed it the irony...it felt he was giving himself to someone, like on his and molly's wedding night.....but still, it was right..it was time to say it...because he felt that way...for once..he didn't question the fact...that he was growing closer to Livvy.

a\n: yah long chapter!!! haha please reivew!

GodBless

felicia


	10. Hug

1A\n: hope you guys enjoy this chapter1 I wrote it out on my notepad in my phone yesterday and have been busy, so I'm writing it before we go to the Beach! Haha. Please review, any ideas are welcome, Godbless! Happy Easter everyone! He's risen! Amen?!!! u guys know the drill, I appreciate feedback....ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

"It'll only sting for a few moments." Langston held Arthur's hand as the small, silver needle was embedded in his skin: his first dialysis session. Arthur relaxed his arm as he had been told and laid it gently on Langston's stomach. She smiled and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Your doing good." she whispered to him quietly and he sighed nodding.

"Livvy will be back when your finished." George said quietly form where he was standing and Bill nodded his agreement. The three of them had volunteered to stay with their father the first time he went through treatment, even though they had had to beg the healer to let them.

"Ok...it'll feel cold in a minute...just relax. I know it's a reflex to pull away, but try not to. The blood is being drawn out and new blood and solution is being out in, OK? It only feels odd because its sucking. Its changing the chemistry in your body." Arthur nodded and the healer turned on the machine. Arthur finished a few seconds after and Langston immediately rubbed his arm, staring at him understandingly.

"Your OK." she mouthed quietly and Arthur nodded, staring at her with glazed eyes.

"Langston." he said quietly; almost inaudible.

"Shh." she soothed over and over as they watched the machine pump and release, pump...and release. Arthur tightened his grip on the chair, being one of the people who couldn't handle feelings such as this. He hated the way ice ran through his veins, and when the tube got clogged, and he felt his heart skip, and then release when the blood finally went all the way through. This treatment in particular lasted about an hour and a half. When it was finally finished, Arthur sighed in relief, turning his head away form where they were removing the needle.

"Alright, your good to go back to your room. They should come in with new medication for you soon. Just try to relax. You might feel a little nauseous...maybe some other symptoms you can't explain. Everyone is different, just say anything you need and you'll get it." The healer smiled as she walked out and Arthur nodded.

When he got back to his room, Langston helped him into bed and covered him with the flannel blanket she had brought form home.

"Charlie held it for you while you were in treatment...so it shouldn't cold." She said quietly and Arthur nodded just before he fell asleep.

At around 4 in the morning, Arthur woke quickly. He swore to himself for doing so, he now had a headache from sitting up so abruptly.

"Ugh." he mumbled quietly to himself. Immediately, Langston was at his side

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding his hand.

"I'm Ok...opened my eyes too quick is all....hmhp.," he laughed to himself at the irony.

"Oh..Ok....well, can you go back to sleep or are we up for the day?" Langston herself looked so tired. Her stomach was actually immobile...the children were sacredly calm, letting her sleep for once in this pregnancy. Arthur though replied, "I think we're up for the day." He said regretfully but he was being honest. Immediately, Langston was awake.

"Ok...then...we'll talk..what's on your mind dad?" She asked quietly, as they spiraled into a three hour conversation.

At seven, Arthur was again sleeping. Langston smiled thinking to herself it was good he was getting to sleep, even if it was at unfortunate times.

"Langston, what're you still doing here? Its my shift now!" Ron said loudly as he walked in with his coffee.

"Shh1 he fell back asleep. He took the first treatment pretty well....they said they made more progress than expected." Her face was positively beaming as she picked up her purse to leave. She leaned over the safety railing on the side of Arthur's bed and kissed his head.

"Love you, Daddy." She whispered quietly, than kissed him once more.

"Well, Ron...I'll see you later this afternoon. I have osme baby shopping to do and Dad should be sleeping for awhile."

"Alright." Ron replied and he kissed Langston's cheek and hugged her before he shoved his bagel in his mouth and walked over to his Dad. He stared down at him for a long time, than he took in a deep breath.

"Gosh." he said in irony to himself, he'd already spent many nights crying over the situation. His Mum gone...Arthur sick....he was so scared...so emotionally attached to his father's pain. Other than Langston, Ron had labeled himself as suffering most. Now, looking down on his father's pale and sickly, and weak body...he felt more afraid.

"Dad." he began quietly and he took in a deep breath to stop his tears.

"I need you." Arthur's eyes opened slowly, though Ron did not notice threw his tears, until Arthur spoke.

"Thanks for the offer. But I told my kidneys the same thing and they didn't listen either." he replied hoarsely, trying to lighten the situation...like he always seemed to do. Ron smiled slightly.

"Dad...." he replied slowly, moving towards the bed.

"This is different...I really need you." he whispered....Father and son hugged.


	11. Man Problems

1A\n: hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I need to update mt other stories as well, but that will happen very soon I promise! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the new chapters of the others! Review and give ANY ideas! I cannot stress enough about the fact I LOVE reading your ideas and I NEED them! ENJOY!

GodBless

p.s: and today is? Easter. Why? :::: Because He is risen! Amen?!!! thanks for reading, now scroll down to read some more! Ahahha.

"I really like this." Langston said loudly, fingering a small pink dress in her hands. White frills hung loosely around it and there was a hat with a slightly darker shade of pink with a bow hanging form the dress.

"It won't fit you...I'm sorry." Bill replied seriously and Langston laughed.

"Stop it! Its for the baby silly!" She replied smiling and Bill nodded back, not believing he was in the middle of a girls clothing department. He had been here for his daughters, sure...but now...he was standing there with Langston for her children...it felt odd. Victoria came up behind him and handed him a pair of small jeans a crochet top that was red and silver.

"This is for Christmas and I want to buy it for my niece." she said smiling and Bill took her face in his hands.

"Do you have money?"

"Wotcher Dad! Of course not." bill sighed

"Ugh! Of course no teenager would have money for something they need especially when their father is in the room. Langston snickered as he handed Victoria a ten dollar bill.

"Change it for wizard money...go on!" he added when she hesitated.

"Dad its way more than ten dollars."

"Of course." he sighed, following her up to the cashier. Langsotn laughed and went back tp picking out cloths.

"Aww that's cute./" she said quietly as another article of clothing was added to her cart.

"C'mon Perce!" Colb yelled as he grabbed the flowers out of his older brothers hands. He had just gotten in from school, for he had been informed late of his father's sickness.

"Ok, Ok...but he might be asleep...just chill." Percy replied, shaking his shoulders to act, 'cool.'

"Stop it." colb replied seriously, whipping his long, golden red hair out his eyes.

"Fine." Percy replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Alright." colb said quietly, finally happy with the situation as they walked to his father's room. Arthur smiled when he walked in, giving his 15 year old son a long hug. Colb put the flowers on the table near Arthur's bed and looked down on his father. Percy and Ron left them alone, as they talked more on Arthur's condition in the tea room.

"So...how was school buddy?" he asked quietly and colb nodded.

"S'ok." he replied, his face un wavering from an express ion of happiness and sadness.

"Sure?" Arthur asked, taking a moment to cough, then gathering his breath as the tube in his nose willed him to breath again, evenly.

"Yeah..I mean well..I wanted to ask you something er....never mind." he said quickly and Arthur pushed himself higher on the pillows, staring at his youngest son.

"Colb......are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Arthur eyed him down for a few moments but finally, the boy nodded slowly, lowering his head.

"Dad I...umm...there's this girl I like and.."

"—a girl?" Arthur asked smiling and Colb nodded, gulping.

"Yeah but that's not the problem its my......" he stopped mid-sentence, biting the inside of his lip.

"She's just so pretty Dad...its not me..its my...instinct." he finished lamely and Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Colb...your becoming a man.....things like...that...are bound to happen.....just don't go on whims, OK? Have you talked to this girl?" colb stared at his father, his eyes welling up as he turned away, covering his mouth.

"No...I've been waiting for you to give me advice....I wrote you....I wrote you and yo didn't write back...this was last week and...." he took a deep breath.

"Bill called me from school, and Kelly had left and everyone left me out and I thought something happened to you or Kelly and I.....I was scared Dad....I was so selfish to know the last thing I had talked to you about was how to handle my...not even girl problems my man problems! My voice changed last week and everyone made fun of me...I'm dying here Dad..."

"That's makes too of us." Colb couldn't help but chuckled.. He held out his hand to his father, shacking it like they always did when they agreed on something.

"Well then...want to die together?" he asked laughing and Arthur laughed too, nodding..

"Yeah...but don't give up just yet." he replied, holding the side of his sons face with one hand. Colb grabbed his forearm with his hand.

"You either." he replied and he sat on the edge of the bed the rest of the night.


	12. Treatment

1A\n: enjoy and please review, any ideas are welcome and thanks for so much feedback. GodBless

p.s: the following is info I got off a site about dialysis, tis what Arthur is really going through, you don't have to read it but its interesting and will be explained in the next chapters. If you don't wanna read, scroll down and find the chapter!

**Dialysis**, which is primarily used to provide an artificial replacement for lost kidney function is a life saving treatment for those with end stage renal failure.

However in both forms of Dialysis Peritoneal Dialysis and Hemodialysis the patient may experience certain side effects from the treatment.

**Side Effects Of Peritoneal Dialysis:**

In Peritoneal Dialysis a Catheter is inserted into the patient's abdomen running from the peritoneum to the surface. The exchange of Dialysis fluid must be done carefully to avoid the spread of an infection. The frequent handling of the catheter and access to the peritoneum results in an increased risk of infection. Infections that reach the peritoneum can be more serious and in some cases severe infections of the peritoneum can be life threatening.

Peritoneal Dialysis in the long term can cause changes in the peritoneal membrance thus causing it to no longer act as a dialysis membrane as well as it used to.

Hernia is another problem that can occur due to the fluid load in the abdominal cavity. The insertion of the catheter into the abdominal cavity can also weaken the abdominal walls.

**Side Effects Of HemoDialysis:**

As most patients with renal failure pass little (or) no urine, HemoDialysis often involves fluid removal. If too much fluid is removed it can lead to side effects such as low blood pressure, fatigue, chest pain, leg cramps and nausea.

As Hemodialysis requires access to the circulatory system, patients may expose their circulatory system to microbes which may lead to an infection of the heart valves(endocarditis) or it can even affect the bones(osteomyelitis).

First use Syndrome is a very rare but severe reaction to the artificial kidney. Symptoms include sneezing, wheezing, shortness of breath, back pain, chest pain (or) sudden death.

I found all of this on , obviously it's a sight that helped me out with the medical background for this story. Arthur's first treatment was just a quick stick with a needle, and to test out his blood, and symptoms etc....really, form now on, as you'll see in this chapter, he will go by terms of Peritoneal Dialysis, cut in the abdomen, catheter, and then dialysis every week or so. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, and just had to give you the scientific side. Review and give any ideas, enjoy.

**NEW CHAPTER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Arthur moaned loudly as he thrashed. Colb stood and walked to the side of his father's bed, and woke him.

"Dad....S'Ok...wake up." he said quietly and Arthur stirred, soon staring up at his youngest son.

"You OK?" colb asked and Arthur nodded. Colb smiled and walked to the tea room, figuring he could not go to sleep now because of waking so suddenly...he never got good sleep. Arthur stared up at the ceiling as he laid down. A healer walked in a few moments later with a small table. It had sterile scalpels, bandages, and tubes. Arthur looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"We're doing a different form f dialysis form now on....OK? We're just gonna make an incision on your side and drain and supply blood and solution through there...that way you don't have to have it done over and over." Arthur seemed distant...he seemed hesitant.

"Your daughter will be in soon......she's on call tonight...if you want she can do it." Arthur just stared at the healer than smiled slightly.

"Can I wait for her?" he asked quietly and the healer smiled, nodding.

"Of course, we'll figure out when she gets here, OK? A few minutes." Arthur nodded and closed his eyes, falling back into a shallow sleep and waking at the sound of Langston's voice and a cold, wet rag on the side of his stomach. He felt something pinch him and he sighed, opening his eyes. Langston smiled up at him slightly, then drew her head back down to his side, staring where another healer was. She grabbed his hand for a moment and let go when the healer handed her a pair of scissors.

"Dad...just hold the railing, OK? Just for a minute." she said quietly, more focused on the procedure she was doing. Arthur nodded slightly and grasped the piece of metal that jailed him in every day. Langston clipped the side of the tubing and inserted it in the slit they had made slowly. Arthur cringed and Langston immediately focused instead on her father.

"Take this." she hissed and the other healer worked on shoving in the small tube. Langston squeezed Arthur's hand and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself so as not to scream.

"It hurts...why does it hurt?" he moaned quietly and Langston just stare at him, hoping the young healer working with her would soon get it in. A few moments later, blood came through the tube and into a small plastic bowl near it. Langston smiled and let Arthur's hand go.

"You did great Dad....just relax."

"My leg hurts." he said quietly and Langston nodded.

"Yeah we'll watch that." she smiled and Arthur couldn't help but smile too. Every situation she was in, she lightened. He felt comfortable with her....he felt comfortable talking to her......he had never been so close to one of his daughter's before. Ginny was so hard core, but they were close. Kelly was so very...distant up until now...and Matilda just...never had a go with ehr father.....but Langston...Langston was always there....she did everything for him, even now...when things seemed impossible...she was th eon holding his hand. He couldn't even handle slight pain anymore such as thus...but she didn't get frustrated...instead, she stayed by him.


	13. Wait

A\n: enjoy this chapter! I am working hard on staying on a good path with this story. I am doing my best to give real details of treatments, and I am working on updating regularly. I hope you guys are liking the story, but please review and leave ideas, that will show me your really enjoying it! Considering, I really need ideas for the story now. Anyways, onward with the chapter! Hope you like it and that it gets you, 'in the mood,' so to speak. Haha, you'll see...............

"We wish you a merry christmas1 We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year!" Ginny kissed her father on the cheek and Langston ran over to his bedside too. It had been a few weeks since the dialysis started and they were still waiting for donor material. The kids had tried but many were negative. Langston's kidneys were a perfect match, though die to pregnancy, a transplant form her was out of the question at the moment. Well, now, it was Christmas....Christmas night anyway. Everyone was gathered in Arthur's hospital room, which was now a bigger, private room, rather than a small, and sometimes shared one. Everyone actually fit now. Langston lowered the railing on the side of the bed and hugged her father tight and he pulled her slightly to make her move closer to him. She swung her legs over the side and held him tight and he sighed, kissing her head. Livvy smiled and walked closer to Arthur.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly, seeing as he had been so nauseous and he had had much pain earlier.

"I'm Ok." he replied smiling as Langston moved her hand to his stomach. She was so huge now, she was ready to have the baby in her own mind,......she didn't look two months early. Charlie grabbed a small bag of popcorn that had been on the bedside table and popped it open.

"Oi! Dad, didn't you get caramel popcorn? They always give out caramel at Christmas!"

"I do not know at all Charlie..I really don't. People in the next room probably took em all." he replied sarcastically as he opened his tray. Charlie laughed heartily, for the couple next store hadn't eaten anything for weeks now, because of nausea and pain.

"Hey Dad....the healers told me if I want to know, they'll tell me what the babies are, but I don't know if I should ask...did you and Mum ask when you had bill?" she asked quietly and Arthur took in a deep breath, contemplating this.

"We did actually...well we wanted to...but we didn't have enough money to plan another appointment until the next month....so that was close to the end and she had him before we found out....so.....we had intentions too.....looking back now though I'd much rather have been surprised...and considering your having twins! I'd wait if I were you." He replied smiling and Langston nodded, chuckling.

"Well, I guess I will then....I'll just wait till they make an appearance."

a\n: house is a mess! Have to go! Hope u enjoyed! Review please! Thanks!

GodBless

more tomorrow!

Felicia


	14. 121 AM

1A\n: ERROR ON MY PART!!!!!! langston's having triplets........not twins, as I accidently said in the last chapter! Sorry! Onward with the new chapter now.

"Well...its Midnight......its Christmas." Bill said quietly. Everyone was in the room. Arthur's children, and their spouses...Colb and Kelly....and livvy. Even the grandkids.

"Merry Christmas." Arthur said quietly as Victoria hugged him. After, she came to stand near her father, and Bill held her tight, staring at his own. Arthur just stared at him, giving him a glare that Bill knew told him he was proud of him. Proud of his family.

"How do you feel, Langston?" Arthur asked quietly....seeing as she had been keen for the past few hours,, to throwing up. They all found it odd.....that she never had morning sickness...but pains and nausea came at night....though tonight....things had gotten more intense.

"Yeah I'm Ok.' she replied quickly and Arthur looked at her for another split moment before turning away, as everyone again began laughing and singing, she bolted to the tea room...all the had on her mind was food. Food for the nausea and a chair for the pain.

Where does it hurt.  
Tell me 'cause I understand the words of a heart.  
Beating like winds in my hand.  
We can hide.  
We'll never lie.  
I'll always see into you.

"Bill it hurts..." Langston said quietly as she grasped her tea tight and Bill grabbed her hand from the other side of the table.

"What does, love?" he replied smiling, he always called her pet names, they were closest as far as brother and sister in their family.

"I don't know...just....well..Bill..'I've been having pain all day...I don't think the babies are far form coming and roger isn't even here...he's on some mission Merlin knows where hinting Death Eaters with Harry and Hermione and....I don't even know anymore......its so hard not having him hear and bill...what if the babies come tonight?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. Bill stood and held his arms out to her. She stood slowly, holding him tight, and a few moments later cringing in pain as she let out a slow moan. She took in deep rasping breaths and looked up at her eldest brother.

"No...no....Bill please.....its too soon....no...." bill looked at her.

"Langston......were you throwing up earlier?"

"Some of the time I.."

"And the other times?...don't play with me."

"My water broke earlier...."

"I knew it. You looked so horrible...why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because I just...I don't know.....I wasn't ready i....ahhh." She squeezed bill's hand tighter and he scooped her into his arms, running threw the double doors. One of the older healers at the front entrance stopped him and they helped get her to a room.

"Please do something for pain for her? She won't scream or anything....she tolerates pain amazing...you'll know if she's dying or something." He smiled and the healer smiled back.

"I'm gonna get Ginny and Livvy, ok? You just relax." Langston nodded as they guided her to a small bed.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

"Please call, Roger?" She begged Ron quietly as he held her hand. Bill had so kindly left to go ice his own.

"Langston.....please just relax, ok? I'll do my best but.....I don't even know where he is."

"What!!! you said you did! You said you knew where he was Ron! You lied to me! Why'd you lie to me! You lied about it!!" She screamed thrashing out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me just go.....go..I want roger here!!" Again she pushed and Ron walked back over to his father's room.

"One of you girls needs to go in there...I have to go find Roger's home base and send a letter....she really wants him here."

"OK." Ginny replied, immediately going to her sister's room.

"Ron." Arthur tugged as his son's arm just before he left.

"Yeah Dad?" he replied, immediately turning.

"Watch out for her.....how is she doing?"

"Alright...I suspect...Hermione had a cow when she gave birth too...so the screaming os nothing i didn't expect."

"Screaming?"

"Well...not pain.....she wants roger."

"Oh." Arthur replied, for he also knew it was unlike Langston to scream...unless something was truly wrong.

"Hey Dad........do you want to come in?"

"I don't know.."

"Your not confined to this room..."

"But does she want me there?"

"You're the only one that knows everything about her......just come in and stay near her head...maybe you could hold her hand so we can keep ours through the night." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...yea I'd like that." Ron smiled.

"She will too.....come on.....Ginny's the only one in there."

"So its really now?" he asked quietly and Ron smiled. They both new....this one incident...was prone to bring about many more.......Arthur wasn't sure if he was ready to remember molly in the same state as his daughter.

Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explainI know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

love is a fear of commitment, but how can one look at loss otherwise? Loss, grief, coming round, knowing, comfortable, love....it all happens together. Love happens together..with people and instances...never let that go.....

A\n: everyone ready for the triplets? Also, as you review and leave the story, please take a moment, I never gave molly's death time......to heal I guess, and it feels like an open wound. Everyone please close it, this chapter was so poignant for me...I hope it was for you review, will update soon.


	15. Post

"Push…push hard…c'mon Langston you can do it. You can do it." Langston Weasley-Morrison, did not cry. She did not scream. That simple. This whole, birth, she'd done nothing of the sort, even though her father and siblings knew it was agonizing. Arthur squeezed her hand as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Bill held her shoulder and other hand. Ginny stayed further down with the healer. As Arthur watched her he couldn't help but think of molly…and couldn't help but know, weeks ago, his daughter had done the same thing.

"Langston I have to step out…we need to tlak..dad will stay here OK?" ginny left with bill and Arthur sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"Your doing gfreat Langston." He said quietly and she sighed.

"Dad I want them out…I really…i…i…I really…want…roger here….now." she said quietly as she again pushed, Arthur was about to reply when the healer smiled.

"One more and you'll have a baby." Langston's eyes opened wide…and she pushed. The first baby came quick, the second came a little slower, but still, quite quick, right after the second, she knew she had one more left. The healer sighed and looked up at her. She knew she had to push…she couldn't help it….she knew her third baby…her son, would be born soon….and she couldn't stop it now, even if the healer had now said too.

"He's positioned way different…just hang on." Langston glared at her.

"how long would you like me to lay here then!" she yelled and kept pushing…she couldn't stop…she couldn't. more pushes and contractions came…she felt her son. She knew….but it hurt. She handled it….but it still hurt…again she gritted her teeth…but it hurt worse..it hurt worse like….something Langston knew…she was a healer after all..she had prepared herself for the worse. In her mind she felt the tear before it happened….and she screamed. More blood flowed….no oxygen was going to the child. Stuck mid……his mother was tired…..his safety was procured…….the child hung between life and death as did the mother as more blood came. Ginny tried talking to Langston, making sure she stayed out of her dreamlike state. Blood fell to the floor form the babies…from Langston. She sighed and laid her head against her pillow near her father's hand. She tried taking deep, rasping breaths. The healers knew she could handle it…..they knew Langston…they knew nothing was yet seriously wrong…..but…..

Langston screamed.

"I need you all to leave." The healer immediately added and she walked closer to the bed.

"You need to open your eyes Langston…you need to…..please?" but no, she didn't. no…she laid there…and when she did open her eyes she sighed.

"My baby…baby." She whispered almost soundless. The healer smiled.

"Yeah…yeah the baby….just push." The healer went back to delivering the baby…covering herself in the blood that covered the bed, floor, mother and child.

"What's wrong?" the healer sighed, she'd never been in a situation as this. More so because she knew Langston…and she never acted how she was.

"Your alright…we'll fix the tear…you'll have a baby soon." A few moments later she did. The baby didn't cry. And Langston again closed her eyes.

_A perfect memory, sounds so sweet_

_A child cries and thrashes. _

_The cold and new and white white sheets how bright against your smile_

_But you can't help but think, everyone once in awhile_

_Of one lost_

_Of a child_

_Of one person that didn't get the chance you have _

_A mother whos grief reigns through_

_No you can't tell yourself….that everything always happens_

_To you. _

"No." Langston pleaded soflty as she looked at her boy on breathing machines and potion.

"No…please fix my little boy." She asked quietly as she looked over the side eof her bed. Livvy was holidn her daughter, grace, and Victoria was holding her son, Chad. She looked only at Mitch…her third boy…that had torn his mother not only physically, but emotionally.

"Help my little boy…please?" she asked again quietly.

"I want my little boy."

"look at your twp beautiful twins." Bill tried interjecting, but she glared at him…..tears streamed down her face as she verged on hysteria. She looked over at her father and he came to stand by her as every single other person in the room sat down. She could barely move, but she reached for her father's hand, squeezing it tight and she fixed her eye son her brother.

"Bill…I want my little boy. I worked hard for my little boy. I want him to be ok I need him to be ok….why don't you understand that!!? Bill! Why won't you do something for him get someone for him, he can't even breath…please?" she took in deep, quick coming breaths and she knelt her head into her lap. She rocked herself back and forth groaning form pain that shot from her groin, down and up.

"My boy…my boy…no I need my boy." She chanted to herself quietly. Arthur held her tight. Livvy walked over to them and smiled. She knelt near the bed after handing off the small child and she looked at Langston.

"Langston…its just a panic attack…….just come out of it ok? Everything's safe. Its aright." She shook her head.

"No its not…no its not…not for my little boy…not for my son!"

"Langston." Arthur said slowly, more fierce. She looked up the hint of sternness in her father's voice. She looked at him with her eyes swimming, scared for what he might say.

"Dad why are you mad?" she asked.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm fine."

"No….no whats wrong you ok?"

"are you?"

"why wouldn't I be?" Arthur held her closer…the same thing had happened with molly their first child. Postpartum.

"Langston…its all gonna be OK?"

"How can you promise that?"

"I know." Langston nodded, but un-assured. Her baby was dying. She was so screwed up now. Kelly had just had a child…her mother wasn't here so Livvy was handling Arthur's needs and wants..Langston felt pushed out and even more so….out of all the commotion..Langston had failed to remember her father…should be in a hospital bed…he had dialysis tomorrow.

a\n: hope u enjoyed! Review leave ideas! For the next chapter, be on guard, nothings what it seems. Think of dialysis as a theme for the next chapter. A creepy medical advance. Something that builds up immunity and love…..and fights. Think of the next chapter as dejavu. It'll be superrrrrrrrrrrrrr long and superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr creepy. Keep up ur guard and enjoy. Review!!!!!


	16. Reality

A\n: this has taken so long because it is long! Haha. Hope you enjoy it! I worker hard enough on it, ahha!

Godbless

The needle slowly penetrated the first, then second layer of skin. Cringing, Arthur held Livvy's hand tight. He felt lightheaded. Instead, cringing, he felt Molly squeezing his hand tight….tighter…..tighter.

"Ahh!"

"Wah-Wah! Wah-wah!" a baby screamed. A beautiful, beautiful, bouncing baby boy, paid the debt for his mother's hours of labor.

"Arthur." Molly whispered, taking deep breaths. Again, he came back to normal. Reality.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arthur." Livvy whispered.

"Take deep breaths…your almost done." He nodded.

"Livvy…"

"Yes?" she asked quietly, rubbing his head.

"Livvy, I don't wanna die…I don't wanna go. Please, please it hurts." His vein contracted, his heart beating fast. He felt the moment he did when Molly died. He remembered begging to be let in her room. And when she died, he sat alone near her beautiful body.

"Molly…Molly….no. Molly, its just me hear. Please come back? Please Molly…please I need you..the kids need you! Molly don't be gone…don't joke about this! I've loved you y whole life, please!? I can't let go of that!"

Arthur was switched back to reality as he heard Livvy's voice.

"Good job, your done. Can you walk or are you nauseous? Do you need a wheelchair?" Arthur shook his head.

"M'OK….just a little…shaken..is all. It was a good round." He smiled assuring and sighed. Livvy helped him up and hugged him close.

"You sure your OK? You blanked out a good bit there…a little lightheaded I'd reckon?" Arthur smiled.

"Yeah..yeah I know…I'm fine..lightheaded yeah." He said breathlessly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"roger….look at these babies. Did you see our boy? He'll be OK Roge…I know it. He will be. Yeah, know, he looks just like you." Roger nodded, his black hair falling into his face. His pallid complexion was glowing through the tears. His façade was cracked as he cried upon his sons, daughter and wife. Though, he hadn't always been able to call her, "his," wife. One particular memory flooded both their minds..roger to the man he had to encounter and Langston…that man other than himself who was most important in her life.

"Dad." Langston remembered herself saying. She had been 16. Her father looked at her with wary, yet happy eyes. She didn't know what she did to him sometimes.

"Yeah Lang?" he asked quietly.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" he asked, though he knew what kind of, 'friend,' he would be meeting.

"Its just a friend…a…a boy..wh..who's a friend."

"How long have you been together?" Arthur asked smiling.

"Dad, how do you……"

"Langston…your 16 and you just stopped coming in my room at night to sleep with Livvy and I." she chuckled.

"His name is Roger."

"Good name."

"Good kid." She replied.

"good kid?" he replied.

"Yes sir."

"OK then." Langston blushed. Reality soon came back as her scrawling baby stopped crying and nestled closer to her chest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Dad?" Victoria asked quietly and Bill smiled.

"Whatsup, Princess?"

"How are the babies and Aunt Lang?"

"She's fine…your Grandfather's the one I'm worried for." Bill temporarily remembered why he loved his father so much…like exactly why…because of how close they were….one particular moment re-played in his mind's eye.

"Ada! Dada!" a five year old Bill shrieked. Arthur picked him up quickly, home from a long days work away from his family.

"Arthur, love..how was work?"

"MollyWobbles." He whispered devilishly as he held her.

Bill still remembered their love. Still remembered his childhood…their family.

He came back to reality and sighed.

"Bill, Dad needs you..livvy sent me out here for you..he wants a shower." Bill nodded and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Charlie remembered a similar moment of peace between Bill, Percy, the twins and himself: years ago.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ron sat outside breathing in the cold air. He sighed and fell into long, lost thoughts of his mother. He remembered especially, Hermione and his' wedding day. When his mother had come in the groom room, stuck in his mind..it had only been the two of them. She had just recently had a cancer scare and the triplets were driving her nuts. But she had managed to sigh and whisper as she hugged him, " God bless this day. Its more precious knowing I've been granted time to watch you marry, Ronald. I've had a blessed life…watching you lot grow…especially you, Ronnie-kins."

Tears streamed down Ron's face as he looked at the hospital. He hoped it was skilled enough to grant his father time also….not for nothing, they already taken his mother.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ginny, I love you." Harry hugged his wife close.

"I know you miss her."

"Harry…its midnight…today its been 24 years….24 years Dad's been with Livvy…and all of us, without Mum."

"I know." They both collected their own thoughts. They both fell on the one of Ginny's first year, (Harry's first visit to the Burrow). They both remembered how warm Mrs. Weasley had made everyone seem…how amazing breakfast was that morning as every other.

As much as Arthur had tried, they Burrow had never been the same without Molly…seeing Livvy at the stove instead felt wrong sometimes…..but it was never her fault. The warmness was just different…the love was the same…but the feeling…was gone. The aura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Myron…Tilda, c'mere." Langston asked quietly and they both smiled as she hugged them close.

"I love you guys…you realize these little one's birthdays..are today…when Mum died?" they both nodded.

"I missher." Myron mumbled, and Matilda smiled.

"I know… we all do…but that's why mum made us Weasley's strong…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jodie!?" Colb asked, confused as he stood before the girl he'd been admiring for quite sometime now. The one he'd written his father about.

"Hi, Colb." She sweetly replied, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Her blonde hair fell around her face.

"I heard about your father…I'm so sorry, colb." She stood there for a moment in silence…then, slowly, awkwardly, she embraced him. He immediately held her tight back, pulling her close and breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. Colb again fell prey to his, 'man,' problems. But the talk with his Dad had helped, so he just continued standing there, hugging her ever tighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Baby…shh..shh." Kelly urged as Adam cried.

"Adam, please!?" she asked, looking down on the child. She knew her mother loved her and her siblings and knew how to handle childcare better than herself …so all she could do as she sat helplessly, was look up and whisper, "Mum?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Molly saw all of this and she also had memories of her own to go through. She knew everything they hd just remembered and past. She soothed Adam, then looked instead to Arthur. In a new robe, he walked out of the bathroom and into Livvy's embrace. She helped him into bed and smiled warmly. Molly wasn't jealous…she was gone! But she remembered how he felt, fresh out of the shower. The steaminess of his skin and water on his lips. She wondered if Livvy felt the same as her. She wondered if Arthur felt the same about Livvy….as he had about herself. Molly wondered if Livvy made love to him the way she had; if he was satisfied with her touch. She wondered if Livvy knew Arthur's weak spots. The arch of his neck and his chin…squeezing his hand and kissing his forehead. Molly's chest had been near his face as she did so.

No, molly knew…Livvy didn't know or feel all of these things…but she would. She had a couple more years to live up to what they had before her passing and she hoped Livvy would. But also, that she wouldn't over-due molly's love for Arthur, and his assurance in her…though anyone could not. Molly loved Arthur…to..and in Death…but she wondered…….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Livvy sat on the bed with Arthur as he tried composing himself. He had pain shooting form his spine into his groin…nausea in his stomach, and a splitting headache from a more vicious round of dialysis. So much blood had been filtered….

Livvy rubbed his back as he bent forward and after a few moments she hugged him tight.

"I love you." She said quietly.

Arthur smiled.

"I love you too."

"Hmm…I love how warm you are…nice shower?" she asked smiling, and Arthur smiled back.

"Yeah…most definitely….hmph…how's Lang?"

"She's good..i was just about to go check on her." Arthur nodded,

"Thank you so much.."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Livvy left and Arthur sighed. He couldn't believe it had been 24 years. Arthur missed her so much, but he was happy he had moved on…he ode it to her.

"I love you, Molly." He whispered to the ceiling, past that…to her soul.

"Be with our family this year…and me….i just need some help…but I'm not afraid of dying MollyWobbles…I'd be with you."


	17. Awake

A month later, Arthur found himself and Langston again in the hospital. He was prepared for the transplant…but not the fact his daughter was giving it. They were both laid down on two beds, right next to each other. Langston smiled at him as they poked the I.V. through her skin and he grinned back.

"I love you." he mouthed slowly and Langston sighed.

"I love you too, Daddy." She whispered. She pulled herself closer to the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand. She held his hand tight and only let go when she was finally asleep. After roger had kissed her, they wheeled her back to the Prep Room. Arthur motioned for him to come over and Roger stood near his father-in-law.

"yeah, Dad?" he asked quietly and Arthur smiled.

"If something happens to me….make sure to take real good care of that girl we both love so much, hmm? And take care not to let something happen to her for me….she's first priority."

"Of course….I'll make sure."

"Thank you son." He replied and roger smiled. He remembered them taking him to the prep room, and he remembered them saying they were ready, so he knew then, before he blacked out, that his daughter, was fine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're in…..kidney." the healer asked a soft, reddish organ was placed in his hand. He spread the pieces that looked like string and laid it in the specified area. After all of the, 'wires,' were connected, the healer sighed in satisfaction. There was a small machine attached to the kidney, and Arthur's side, and it flowed down into a bowl. They turned it on and blood fell through lavishly. They watched and turned it off mid-flow to watch the new kidney take function….they all stopped, breaths hitched in their throat…waiting for the blessed assurance…..and they sighed as blood flew through the tube, showing excellence in the field of that which is medicine, the kidney was transferred successfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur turned his head to see his wife. Again, he knew, tis he was in a dreamlike state in which molly would talk to him.

"Another surgery, Arthur? C'mon! please take awhile off out of the hospital…I know you live here now but really i…"

"Dad.." molly smiled.,

"They want you to wake up…I shouldn't keep you…..they've been watching you for 5 hours now." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me through again Molly.." she chuckled.

"Yeah, courtesy of a few talks with the Big Man up here….your not living life Arthur…His life…..Arthur, it was a big jump to bring you through again…."

"Molly…what do you mean, its fine."

"Arthur…..don't think of me every time you see Livvy….and don't keep yourself hooked up to these flasks and medications…break free…tis all I am asking."

"Well then for you MollyWobbles it's a small price to pay." Molly smiled and kissed him.

"Hey!" she said reprovingly. Joking she added, "don't think of Livvy when your kissing me either!" Arthur chuckled, about to lean in for another kiss, but he awoke…to all of his family around him. Langston was in a bed next to his. Bill smiled at him as he looked over at his eldest son.

"hey Dad…..she hasn't been up yet….hasn't joined our little party. " Arthur chuckled and smiled.

"Oh….she alright?"

"Hmhp…of course….healers said she's reacting different...be up soon I reckon." Arthur nodded. Kelly walked over to where Livvy was standing and squeezed herself in closer to her Dad as she laid the baby in his grasp, herself still holding him also.

"He is so precious." He whispered into his daughter's ear. Kelly smiled and looked down in him….he smiled in spite of it….she was always the image of him. Longer nose than her siblings….a little taller, very lanky, and her fiery red hair was only as bright as her Dad's. All she had of her mother was the feist in her. Arthur smiled and hugged her close. Everyone gathered around him, all smiling and waiting for their sister to wake, eagerly anticipating going home to wholeness, and a warm love that hadn't been there since molly had passed.


	18. Ecstasy Doesn't Die Young

"Well, welcome home..think you'd like to stay here?" bill asked as he carried in his father's belongings from the hospital. Livvy smiled and Arthur nodded, walking over to the couch.

"Any pain?" Arthur shook his head.

"Well, hallelujah!" bill replied sighing and Arthur laughed.

"Thank you son." He replied, motioning towards the bags and for an in general thanks.

"no problem Dad….i can be here in a minute if you need me…any of us can…langston's working tonight….she's doing great with her incision so she's up on her feet and making rounds…so call her with anything medical….and Charlie and Roger are hanging out with me tonight with our kids…so…I'll drop by later or talk to you when I get settled….good?" bill asked and Arthur nodded. Bill hugged him and Livy then apparated with a pop and Livvy sighed.

"Well…first things first…hungry?"

"For???" Arthur asked seriously but Livvy rolled her eyes.

"Really!..….dinner?"

"Nah…I'm not feeling it." Livvy smiled and sat on the couch next to him, kissing him quickly. He pulled her in for a longer kiss. It only took five minutes for Livvy to know herself where this was going.

"This isn't good." She said quietly, holding his arm in a death grip. She knew it had only been two weeks, not necessarily the best thing for him…but he didn't seem to be stopping either.

"Liv?"

"Yes?" she asked softly, hugging him close.

"I love you." he replied, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too….i love you so much….?" she replied quietly.

"Arthur, I'm not comfortable doing this on a couch…"

"I'm a very crafty person….Molly and I could make a counter work…try the flower garden….and the kids beds when they were out of school…and the bath tub….Merlin the bath tub….that was absurd." Livvy chuckled.

"Alright then….you can handle it." He smirked and nodded.

"Be glad too."

They'd never done this before…..

_Before molly turned up the stairs, she nodded her approval. _


	19. Bill

a\n: hope you guys enjoy his chapter, but please please, I'm begging you, leave your ideas, reviews, feedback, and where you want this story to go!! Anything extra you need to see? No sequels and we're done? Or are we going for another and drowning this one out a bit??? Come on you guys!!! We're getting close I think, where should I go or do with this!!!!!!???????

The next morning, Livvy was in the kitchen making breakfast when Arthur walked downstairs. She smiled and sighed, pulling her back into a ponytail and stepping away from the stove.

"Goodmorning Arthur." She said quietly he smiled, kissing her head and pulling her close to him.

"Morning Liv." She fell into him, holding his arms that were around his waist.

"Sleep well?" he asked exhaustedly.

"mhmp…I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Yes….you've guessed correct….i went to Fred's grave last night…it was the anniversary of the Battle…..i um….i needed to talk to him." Livvy nodded.

"I understand…I know its hard." She said quietly and he pulled her head close to his chest. He breathed in her scent for a few moments before looking down on her and moving slowly to kiss her. Just as their lips met for no less than 5 seconds…..

"Whoa!" Ron yelled as he walked in, Percy, Rose and Little Molly walking behind him. Rosie chuckled but Ron and Percy had bright red ears. Molly was an older, more sophisticated youngin, so she just sighed, grabbing Rosie's arm to take her to the play room, kissing her grandfather and 'grandmother' on the way in.

"How are ya today, Dad?" Percy asked, recovering first. Ron smiled and nodded as if to say he was wondering also, as he walked over to kiss Livvy's cheek. She smiled, hugging him tight then he walked over to hug his father.

They got to talking for a few minutes, on dinner, on the joke shop, on molly's games, when soon a patronus came….Charlie's….

"Hey Charlie what's….."

"-No time to talk, ,meet me at !"

"Why!?"

"Now!"

"Charlie!"

"Its Bill…"


	20. Waiting

a\n: IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOU, AND PLEASE REVIEW

All of the Weasleys and Potters has flooed to St. Mungos quickly. All of them gathering in the waiting room until someone told them of their son, father, and brother. Unfortunately for the family, Langston was the only one missing; a healer in call, tonight.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"I dunno, Dad. Percy told me to come, he was frantic. I didn't have time to ask questions."

"OK…" Arthur replied hugging his son. He knew how close Bill and Charlie had always been and were.

"DAD!" Langston yelled, running through the hospital entrance door. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Langston! I thought you were working today?" he replied. She looked from him to to the family, her eyes beginning to swim with tears.

"Dad what's wrong? Are you OK?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Lang….its not me….its Bill."

"Bill?" Her face went white and she let go of her father's arm, tears coming down her face in what seemed like slow motion.

"Bill?" she repeated, uncomprehendingly…breathlessly, and Arthur nodded, hugging her close until finally, a healer walked over to them.

"Mr. Weasley?" she asked and Arthur stood.

"Yes?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong with my son?"

"Well, as you know, Mr. Weasley, as Ministry procedure there is to be no apparating because there's been so much splinching….so, instead, most have been driving muggle-loaned cars. Bill was in an accident."

"Is he OK? What happened to him?" he asked, his voice rising, though slightly shaking.

"He has serious lacerations, his ribs are damaged and they're working on his leg….it doesn't look good….but if he walks away with one leg, that's the best possible scenario. He's critical, Mr. Weasley…but we'll keep you informed. I'm quite sorry." Arthur looked back at his kids and they all sat together in their own silent prayers. Arthur held Kelly and Langston close, everyone else turning to other family. Livvy embraced Colb tight and Percy held Adam. Victoria stayed quite idle to her teenage thoughts on her father in the corner as they all waited.


	21. Chapter 21

a\n: alright hope you all enjoy this! I know all of my chapters have been short, but I am just getting back in the swing of things! Sorry it took so long! enjoy and please review, any ideas are at home with my stories!

GodBless

"Dad...Dad, please wake up!"

"What di...did you call me?" Bill rasped quietly. Victoria smiled.

"Dad...dy...Daddy, your awake." he whispered resting her head on his.

"I love you, Vic."

"I love you too, Daddy. How do you feel?"

"Ahh, alright. Just a little pain."

"Hmph...do you want more medication."

"Nah." he gestured for her to come sit with him, her being very careful of his mangled, almost detached leg.

"I love you so much, Daddy." she said hugging him tight. He smiled sadly...he knew he was in bad shape.

"I love you too, Vickie....very very much." she smiled holding his hand tight and him holding his arm tight around her waist.

"My princess." he mumbled into her hair. she smiled, praying to God to keep her father safe...she was so scared...little did she knew......so was he.

"So....what happened?"

"Ahh...nothing you need worry about...I'll be OK." Victoria smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before you left, Dad I.."

"ah ah! Dad....dy."

"Dad...dy." he smiled, contented.

"Daddy." he whispered quietly, closing his eyes and holding his daughter's hand.


	22. Wife and Husband

a\n: enjoy this chappie! i cant thank you enough for all the support! can you believe this is a like a trequel? haha review!

GodBless

"Well, well, well...Mrs. Delacour." Fleur smiled, walking close to her husband's bed and grasping his hand in both of hers. In thick French, she replied, "Iz times such as ees' I vish you to call me by my mareed name annot my maiden." Bill smiled somberly.

"I'm sorry my dear wife....Mrs. bill Weasley, then." Fleur nodded and chuckled as Bill pulled her close to hug her and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Beel...are you in pain?"

"Some...it seems to be relived with you here though." He smirked and Fleur hit his shoulder playfully.

"I love you, Beel....very much....I vas so frightened I would lose you.....so very frightened. I love you more than I can express...i theenk you know vat though." Bill nodded and hugged her waist close, resting his head on her shoulder. They both stared out the hopsital window in silence and Fleur sighed audibly.

"You know Beel....I ope' to be vith you my ole' life....so you vetter not leave me now." She said, sobbing. Bill nodded and hugged her close, rubbing his hand down ehr back and kissing her blonde hair.

"Fleur I won't leave you-"

"If your not going to leave her, Bill, then you need to sign this." Arthur cut in, holding a form out to his son. Fleur saw it said, "transfusion," and, "surgery." She looked at bill and he looked back....he knew he would have to soon endure many things for his family.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad, where'd you get this?"

"The healer just gave it to me, son....your cut is infected...and you need surgery for it....they might have to take it, Bill..."

"Who told you this?" he growled. Arthur looked his eldest son in the eyes.

"Your healer.....and he said to fill it out ASAP....Bill," he whispered, walking towards the bed so Fleur didn't hear much.

"Bill....if you don't want anything happening to you, you're going to have to do this."

"I know." Arthur smiled sadly.

"Bill..I'm sorry...."

"For what?"

"That you have to go through this....."

"Mum will watch me." he replied, assuring his father and himself.

"Yeah...I know she will....but do your hardest too."

"I fight tooth and nail to the end Dad...you know that." Arthur smiled and sat on the edge of the bed as Fleur left.

"That I do, son....that I do."


	24. Prayer

_Bill Weasley. _

The named looked odd on a piece of paper that said, "amputation," though Bill was more so happy. He needed to stay for his fmaily no matter what, tis what he was going to do. That night, late, he would be operated on, and until then he prayed vehemnently. Begging God, and trusting He would bring him back to his family. He thought of his daughter and wife, both needed him, and he wasn't going to leave them without a fight.

"Bill?" a quiet voice asked and he rpelied softly, "Come in." it was Livvy and he smiled as best he could, but his expression was pained...pained mentally.

"Bill....I wish you luck...and you know we'll all be waiting for you when you get out." he nodded.

"I know...hows Dad?"

"Alright...he's with Langston."

"Langston.....Oh Merlin...how is she?"

"She's sitting with your father....not really talking to anyone but him...do i wouldn't know." Bill nodded and sighed as the healers walked in with the anestisia.

"Bring in my wife and my child...and bring Langston in after that." then he turned to the healers and pushed the needle form his arm.

"Wait." he whispered.


	25. Embrace

The whole family paced outside the O.R door, waiting for news of their brother, husband, father, son..... the were all anxious. As each one dealed with their grief in their own way, silent prayers were prayed and mumbled words were shared. The only person in the room they were all truly worried about, besides Fleur, was Victoria. She sta alone, in her own little corner of the room. She was so scared for her father, so scared she would lose him. Arthur walked over to her and embraced her tight. She reluctantly gave herself over to his embrace and sobbed until she fell silent; asleep. The surgery was taking and would take, longer than expected.

a\n: super short, but next chapter will be super long! all of my chapters will! LOL, sorry guys! hope you enjoyed and please review, ANY ideas, complaints, and suggestions are welcome.

God bless


	26. Two Limbs

a\n: enjoy and please review! it means the world! leave any ideas or questions if you have them I am happy to answer any. About what I mentione din an earlier chapter of Rough Times, involving religion (seeing as its personal) or if its just a question about the story, i'm open to any wonderings from ya'll and love talking. So PM me, and I 'll give you all the ins and outs of any of my stories.

"Mrs. Weasley?" The healer motioned to Fleur as he walked out into the waiting room. Fleur immediately stood and grabbed Victoria's hand tight as he healer sighed. 'Mrs. Weasley..' Arthur wondered how long ago he last heard that.

"Mrs. Weasley....your husband's wounds were very severe going into surgery...we thought amputation would help.....the infection..we thought hadn't been far...so if we cut it off at the leg, we were sure that was the million dollar answer...but Mrs. Weasley....we were wrong. When we opened up his leg....to make sure....the inside was black, already ravished from the infection that quick...it just went further and further..we'd had no idea....we had no other choice but to cut his thigh...were it connected to his stomach area...a bit lower........the infection was still up further...and if we invaded anything else, much more damaged would have been done minus the amputation of the leg....he lost a lot of blood and didn't react well to losing one limb...his other leg had been infected too...seeing as when it reache dhis lower intestine it went straight over to his other limb...he lost both.....and he's not doing magnificent...we've put him in ICU....and praying he'll make it through the night..I have high hopes...but its a very bumpy rode...I'm quite sorry.....but he is somewhat lucky....if you'd like you or a family member can see him...I'd suggest one visitor at once unless you and your daughter go together...and maybe only a maxium of 5 tonight...he;s still asleep, mind you..but could wake up at any moment...the sleep draught wore off during the surgery though he naturally slept.....again..I'm so sorry...we did and our doing, everything we could and can....God bless for now....any questions can be answered at the front desk...they've been informed of Mr. Weasley's state."

God bless R&R!~Felicia


	27. Yet To Face: End

a\n: please review, and leave any ideas! hope you enjoy, sorry for any big grammar mistakes, i still dont have wordperfect, LOL. so i might seem lazy, but tis so hard to fix everything when you have to through on your own. LOL God bless~felicia

Fleur couldn't grasp what the healer said, and she quietly sat herself back down in her chair, grasping the sides. Arthur helped her sit, then moved to go to Bill's ICU room.

"I'll be back." he said quietly and Langston stood.

"Let me come too, Dad," Arthur shook his head, his daughter was too distressed already to hear of Bill's surgery...she couldn't see him yet, Arthur knew.

"Stay here, you'll have your turn soon." She nodded feebly and sat back down, as did everyone else and Arthur proceeded to Bill's room in the ICU unit.

Arthur looked through the window at his son before stepping into his room. He was frightened to see Bill in such a state. He moved closer to his bed after he had made it through the door and tears came from his eyes immediately as he saw his son. Head, shoulders, chest, stomach....nothing. The sheets sillouhetted his square form perfect, and Arthur knew how horrible he was going to feel when his son awoke...how hopeless he would feel, knowing he had nothing below his lower intestine. He reached out and grabbed Bill's hand...one of the only things he had left to control. Seeing as the only other things were only higher than his hand, none lower. He wondered how Fleur would feel...he knew Bill would wonder how his wife would feel...not being able to have their own children again...not being able to walk with her around the Beach because the Shell Cottage was their summery, Sand, water filled home...shells and rocks to climb on was Bill's favorite pastime...how would Victoria feel, seeing her father so helpless....so small...so angry and frusterated, as Arthur knew he would be?

"My boy." Arthur managed to say without losing his voice fully to his sobs. He sat in the small chair near Bill's bed and sighed, rubbing his son's forehead, remembering when he was only a little boy, just born, then just walking, just talking, just getting married, just married, just having his first child....just being able to be a man.....just being able to walk...just just just...all things taken for granted and never to get back....Arthur knew how upset Bill would be...when he was told he couldn't walk...or function as any man should...Arthur's heart ached horribly for his boy, for he had no ideas what to do for him....he wanted to make everything better, like he alwasy used to be able to, but now he was so lost...and his kids had to put things together for themselves and each other now....he felt for them, that they had to grow up so quick when Molly passed......and as he lost himself in more memories and sighed. He needed his son to wake..he needed to be able to know he was ok, so he could go into the waiting room, and know all of the kids minus Victoria and Teddy were with Grandma Granger....that Fleur was puking her guts out...and not because of distress. That Charlie was pacing back and forht, burning a whole in the floor. That Percy was crying in Audrey's arms. That George was sobbing silently, holding tight to Angelina, thanking God for things he took for granted. That Ron was staring at the ground blankly as Hermione tried to talking to him. That Ginny was yelling at the healer at the front desk....Myron was outside...he couldn't handle his anger and grief for his favorite brother he always wanted and did want to be like. Matilda held tight to her husband and stared upwards whispering silent prayers. Colb and Kelly were talking amongst themselves, with their girlfrind and boyfriend...Kelly holding her son...and Langston was kneeling in a corner...with Victoria...as she screamed....screamed...the long blonde haired, strong Daddy's girl was sobbing....as was his sister...but Langston felt so selfish when she heard the girl...screams, sobs, tears?...no....the wailing...the wailing was horrible.....many of them went right to God...asking why or praying for mercy....but Langston held Victoria tight, venting her own anger and hurt in the embrace, and as Langston looke dupward and prayed as the all had the night, the first word out of her mouth, than ran like ice off of her tongue....was, "Mum......why did you let this happen?" Begging for an answer for everything they had faced...and everything they were yet to face.

a\n: this story is over...and i smell..once again...a sequel. please review...and...like we;ve been for three stories now...we're onto the next one!

God bless


End file.
